Nathaniel Oni Akuma
Nathaniel Oni Akuma is an OC belonging to THELEGENDGIANTDAD. He is a huge neckbeard. Appearance Nathaniel has a pubic hair-esque neckbeard and long, greasy hair in a ponytail. He often wears anime T-shirts, cargo shorts, and socks with sandals, but his attire is not fully complete with the fedora on his head. Personality Nathaniel has the most vile personality in the entire town, and possibly the entire planet. He is always going on about how girls don't want to date "nice guys like me," and that they all want "douche bags that don't know how to treat them right." However, should a woman ever say anything about how hard it is to be a woman nowadays, he will respond with "FUCKING FEMINIST!" He is also very homophobic and thinks that all lesbians only say they are lesbians because they don't want to be his girlfriend, and if a lesbian even looks at a male that they must be straight. He only likes 2 girls getting it on if he get's to watch, and if they are also attracted to men. He whines about his love life constantly, and if anyone he asks out turns him down, he will act like it's their problem and listen to songs like Moonlight Sonata while crying because he was "Friendzoned again." Despite the fact that his reputation is below -100, he is strong willed and will unfortunately not kill himself for the hundreds if not thousands of people who want him dead. Waifus A list of Nathaniel's many waifus: * Matoi Ryuko from Kill la Kill * Quiet from Metal Gear Solid v: The Phanton Pain * Pippi Osu from Yandere Simulator * Toriel from Undertale * Asuna from Sword Art Online * Yoko from Gurren Lagann * Praline à la Mode from Bravely Default * Valentine from Skullgirls * Lady X from Foodfight! Quotes "Yeah I know." - Being complimented by a woman "Ew, what are you, a (Homophobic slur)?" - Being complimented by a man "I know where this is goin'... heh heh...." - Being complimented too much by a woman "(Homophobic slur)!" - Being complimented too much by a man "If you fuck me I wont tell on you." - Witnessing a woman murder someone "Please don't kill me!" - Witnessing a man murder someone "Deadzoned again..." - Finding the corpse of a woman "Gross!" - Finding the corpse of a man "Ew, periods!" - Finding a pool of blood "Ew, tampons!" - Finding a bloody weapon "I am a karate master, so don't!" - Approaching him with a suspicious weapon "Fine." - Asking him to follow you "Friendzoned again..." - Asking him to leave "Fine." - Asking him to distract someone "Send them to me." - Witnessing someone taking panty shots OCs Nathaniel creates very edgy OCs that he "roleplays" as in his everyday life, going as far as to say "(X) does (Y)" out loud, expecting people to respond normally. Nasanieru Oni Nasanieru Oni is Nathaniel's self insert and main OC. He is essentially Nathaniel, but with a different appearance and that is good at everything. No one fighting him stands a chance against him. He was born a demon, so his whole family disowned him. When he was 7, his abusive mother sliced his right eye and it began glowing red. He grew enraged, so he killed his family, drank their blood, and got tattoos on his face using their blood as ink. He has a crush on a girl, and if that girl dies, he'll murder everyone in the world. . . . Neko Oni Neko Oni is a genderswap of Nasanieru Oni. Her gimmick is that she is a neko and super kawaii and ditsy. Other than that, her personality is nonexistent so Nasanieru can fill in the blanks with his penis. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Anime and Manga Club Category:Chariot Dude's OCs